Участник:Darth sanchez
Обо мне Guten tag, я Darth Sanchez. Один из главных вдохновителей этого проекта. Я обожаю Star Wars, Lego, Gears of War, Halo, Metal Gear Solid, книги Тома Клэнси (и игры по ним), а также Sci-fi и Cyberpunk. Сам родом с Gearspedia, учавствовал в программе СПАРТАНЕЦ-II на Halo wiki (Мой брат на этом же проекте служил в рядах ODST), прошел две гражданские войны, подавил кучу восстаний и т.д. В бою лучше держись подальше, так как я очень неосторожен и вполне могу "задеть" протезированной рукой так, что мало не покажется. Некоторые называют меня эгоистом... Возможно, возможно... Но я могу ответить им всего в двух словах: "Это война". Больше обо мне ты можешь узнать в одноименной статье. Вот тебе даже ссылочка , сходи ознакомься. Я очень надеюсь что мы станем друзьями и ты будешь помогать моей вики развиваться. Удачи и быстрой тебе охоты Вооружение и Обмундирование Вооружение *Кукри *МА37 *Lancer Mk2 *Walther MP-L *Парные Colt M1911 "Бонни и Клайд" *"Мушкет" *Протезы рук и их огромный функционал *Обрез двустволки *Французские рапиры *Мечи Дао *Парные катаны *Гранатомет М319 *Дробовик М45 Обмундирование *Усиленная Штурмовая Броня "Мьеллнирр" в двух комплектациях (1ый комплект: Шлем Мark V, Нагрудник Штурмовик/Сапер, Левый наплечник Коммандос, Правый наплечник Безопасность, наколенники Гренадер. 2ой комплект: Шлем EVA с нацарапаным черепом на визоре, Нагрудник UA/HALO, Левый наплечник УВОД, Правый наплечник Безопасность, Наколенники Gungnir) *Броня КОГ *Броня типа "Musketeer" *Броня типа "Watchman" РП характеристики Darth Sanchez характеристики (с учетом постоянных эффектов) Сила: 85/100 Выносливость: 80/100 Ловкость: 45/100 Скрытность: 30/100 Стрельба: 85/100 Ближний бой: 75/100 Пилотирование: 25/100 Взлом: 10/100 Красноречие: 65/100 Использование Компьютеров: 45/100 Дедукция: 70/100 Психика: 50/100 Постоянные эффекты: СПАРТАНЕЦ-II (+30 к силе, выносливости, ближнему и дальнему бою, - 10 к психике, -15 к скрытности) Протезы конечностей (+15 к Силе, -10 к скрытности) Ветеран (+10 к психике, +20 к дедукции, +15 к красноречию, +15 к выносливости, +15 к ближнему и дальнему бою) Часто задаваемые вопросы -З''анимаешься ли ты спортом и если да, то каким?'' thumb|400px|Спартанец-099 наблюдает за тобой. (Особая благодарность создателю программы Vanity) ''-''Занимаюсь велоспортом, обожаю рассекать по лесам. -''Какие игровые жанры тебе больше всего нравятся?'' -Люблю РПГ, шутеры и стратегии. Резко негативно отношусь к гонкам. Недолюбливаю инди. -''Играл ли ты в FNaF и если да, то как тебе?'' ''-''Играл, не понравилось. Скучно и однообразно. -''Как ты относишься к DLC и платным транзакциям?'' -Нейтрально. Всё зависит от случая. ''-Веришь ли ты в бога?'' -Я верю в множество богов. В Иисуса, в скандинавских богов и в будду. -''Есть ли у тебя хобби?'' ''-''Пою, собираю разные диорамы из лего, пишу рецензии на новинки кинопроката.' ' ''-Какую музыку слушаешь и какой(ие) жанр(ы) больше всего нравятся?'' ''-''Слушаю разную музыку, я меломан :3 Больше всего нравится рок, западный рэп, джаззе и классика. Любимые исполнители: Miracle of Sound, Metallica, Disturbed, 2pac, Linkin Park, Green Day, а из российских Михаил Боярский и группа Алиса. -''Какие у тебя любимые писатели?'' ''-''Николай Васильевич Гоголь, Эдгар Алланович По и Том Клэнси ''-Как относишься к фэнтези?'' ''-''Недолюбливаю. Мне больше по душе научная фантастика. Из любимых образцов фэнтези могу выделить разве-что серию The Elder Scrolls. Песни и Стихи 'Строевая:' Эй, десантник, где ты был? Был в аду, чертей там бил. Как помру, кладите мне В гроб винтовку на ремне. К черту слезы, к черту шок, Киньте в ящик вещмешок. Как-то утром ровно в пять Будут молнии сверкать. Кто там в ужасе дрожит? Это призрак кросс бежит. -Строевая песня морской пехоты ККОН 'We are' We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway Silicone dreams and your name on the marque And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends And every step, another step you're walking on my dreams Every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go I'm married to the devil, in the city of angels So come all you wicked, to the world of the empty I know I need it all, so baby don't tempt me I'm knockin' on your door, nope, nobody sent me Just checkin' all you bitches, like I'm checkin' this check sheet So put your hats on, Lohner don't get soft You can see God when I take my mask off We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions Beating down the door is the face of rejection And once again it's a tragedy anthem We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream? 'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen With the gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try, we cry Into the bottle of Jack we die, inside So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now Murder the monster you've made, and watch him bleed out We're in a life, where it's kill or lose Just lie motherfucker, 'til you hear the truth From under the street, through the gutters of youth Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts (No one) From the city of angels! (No one) An empty vessel of devils! (Can take away what's ours) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes see the world that you gave us! We are, we are, we are made from broken parts We are, we are, we are broken from the start And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark 'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts (We are, we are) From the city of angels! And every vessel of devils! (We are, we are) Is there no one to save us? Through my eyes see the world that you gave us! - We are by HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD 'Santiago's lament:' Close my weary eyes Under choking clouds of ash and darkest dust The silver kiss of sleep is lost I can feel these broken cogs begin to rust But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Try to keep a blank page But these memories they cloud my mind with grief Faces lost forever And the guilt of feeling some kind of relief But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost As this world of twisted metal falls I can hear the demons tearing down the walls In the face of so much hate and cruelty In my mind's eye my angel's all I see But when the end finally comes I won't despair I'll just keep on hoping I might see you there Maria... Ten long years I could see your ghost -Santiago's lament by Miracle of Sound 'Take it back!' When you're stumbling through the darkness walking blind Don't forget that there is always hope to find Choose your path Walk it well Save us from this living hell In this broken cage We will not be confined And when the world it starts to burn At the point of no return Keep a hold of Your conviction Tear out the affliction And before the world turns black Stand up and take it back!! As the towers of steel and stone crumble to dust The foundations of our hope begin to rust Choking fear Screaming sound As a Reaper comes to ground You turn to face it down Because you must And when the world it starts to burn At the point of no return Keep a hold of Your conviction Tear out the affliction And before the world turns black Stand up and take it back!! For Earth, for all, for glory It's time to end this story (From Omega to Mars....) For Earth, for all, for glory It's time to end this story And we won't fight this war alone my friends Shepard's on his way back home again... They won't break you Break you They won't bring you to your knees They won't break you... And when the world it starts to burn At the point of no return Keep a hold of Your conviction Tear out the affliction And before the world turns black Stand up and take it back!! Stand up and take it back! -Take it back! by Miracle of Sound 'If I die tomorrow' I wake up to find myself After all these years And where all the time has gone Still seems so unclear 'Cause there's no one else Since I found you I know it's been so hard Girl, You should know If I die tomorrow As the minutes fade away I can't remember Have I said all I can say? You're my everything You make me feel so alive If I die tomorrow It brings out the worst in me When you're not around And I miss the sound of your voice The silence seems so loud 'Cause there's no one else Since I found you I know it's been so hard Girl you should know If I die tomorrow As the minutes fade away I can't remember Have I said all I can say? You're my everything You make me feel so alive If I die tomorrow I spent all my life Looking for our innocence I've got nothing to lose One thing to prove I won't make the same mistakes Now I know That everything will be ok When I die tomorrow If I die tomorrow As the minutes fade away I can't remember Have I said all I can say? You're my everything You make me feel so alive You're my everything You make me feel so alive If I die tomorrow If I die tomorrow "If I die tomorrow" by Mötley Crüe 'Rendezvous with death' I have a rendezvous with Death At some disputed barricade, When Spring comes back with rustling shade And apple-blossoms fill the air— I have a rendezvous with Death When Spring brings back blue days and fair. It may be he shall take my hand And lead me into his dark land And close my eyes and quench my breath— It may be I shall pass him still. I have a rendezvous with Death On some scarred slope of battered hill, When Spring comes round again this year And the first meadow-flowers appear. God knows ‘twere better to be deep Pillowed in silk and scented down, Where love throbs out in blissful sleep, Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath, Where hushed awakenings are dear... But I’ve a rendezvous with Death At midnight in some flaming town, When Spring trips north again this year, And I to my pledged word am true, I shall not fail that rendezvous. Rendezvous with death - Alan Sieger 'I AM ALIVE' I’m pulling out of the panic I’m kickin’ out my despair The suffering it won’t eat me up no Ain’t gonna harden my stare I got no time to be wretched I’m breakin’ out of the blues The only time that you feel no fear is When you got nothin’ to lose I am alive There is a fire in me Race for the line tonight I am alive You’re coming higher with me Race for the line tonight I’m takin’ over the tremors They keep on shaking in vain They can swallow the whole damn world and I’ll be Right here the punching the pain I am alive There is a fire in me Race for the line tonight I am alive You’re coming higher with me Race for the line tonight Get loose!! Get rough!! Yell if you’ve had enough! I am alive There is a fire in me Race for the line tonight I am alive You’re coming higher with me Race for the line tonight Get loose!! Get rough!! I AM ALIVE by Miracle of Sound 'Ария Иуды' Конец затмения, Мой разум так чист, И я вижу теперь, что нас ждет. Ты развеял в прах Тот миф, что нас вел, Как слепых за тобой целый год, Иисус! Внимая голосам, кричащим: "Сверхзвезда!" Ты начал верить сам В божественный свой дар. Молва о чудесах легенды создает, И верят больше в имя, чем в учение твое. Мне не нравится знамение дня, Я хочу, чтоб ты послушал меня: Помнишь, я был правой твоей рукой всегда? Ты пожар в умах зажег, Они твердят, что ты пророк, Но пройдет обман, и что тогда? Я же помню, как в начале борьбы Ты для нас был подарком судьбы, И, поверь мне, как и прежде, я пленен тобой. Но с каждым днем твои слова Чернит досужая молва. Я боюсь, удел печален твой. Назарета гордый сын Жил бы ты в безвестности, Как отец твой плотничал, Горя б не знал. Воздух чистый, дом в лесу, Ты бы счастлив был, Иисус, Никому б не сделал зла, Горя б не знал! Ты открой глаза, взгляни наконец! Ты не видишь, что воли нам нет? Мы подвластны Риму - Разве ты мог забыть о нем? А толпа меня страшит - Вознесла тебя на щит, Но конец твой ближе с каждым днем! С каждым днем! Ты прислушайся к советам моим - Я за то, чтоб тебе пели гимн, Но мне страшно видеть, Как обманичва звезда твоя! Все тобой опьянены, Небом головы полны, Но в вино твое подмешан яд, страшный яд, страшный яд! Иисус! Ты прислушайся к советам моим, Ты прислушайся к советам моим, Гордый пророк, гордый пророк Иисус! 'Охотник на жизнь' Закрыв глаза, шагну во тьму, Тут нету боли, нету страха, Сегодня снова я убью, Такова истом моих атака. О, как прекрасно чувство смерти, В миг безмолвия, тишины, И я дарю свободу жертвам, Ведь жизнь их держит взаперти. Не стоит этой ночью спать, Не стоит спать! Ведь от судьбы не убежать, Не убежать! Во сне приду, вас там найду, Но не понятны крики мне, Я к ним привык, живя во тьме. Я вам не Бог и не судья, И чтобы не сойти с ума, Все чаще убиваю я, И все черней моя душа. О, как прекрасно чувство смерти, В миг безмолвия,тишины, И я дарю свободу жертвам, Ведь жизнь их держит взаперти. Не стоит этой ночью спать, Не стоит спать! Ведь от судьбы не убежать, Не убежать! Во сне приду,вас там найду, Но не понятны крики мне, Я к ним привык, живя во тьме. Вы персонажи вечной сказки, И я продолжу карнавал, Вы полюбили мою маску, И вновь от крови полон зал. О, как прекрасно чувство смерти, В миг безмолвия,тишины, И я дарю свободу жертвам, Ведь жизнь вас держит взаперти. Не стоит этой ночью спать, Не стоит спать! Ведь от судьбы не убежать, Не убежать! Во сне приду, вас там найду, Охотник жизни имя мне, Игра во свете, жизнь во тьме. (с) Вихрь грез - Охотник на жизнь 'Тали'Зора вас Нима' Тали'Зора Вас Нима, Кварианская дива, Добродушная, скромная, К врагам хладнокровная. Волнуясь, как Кличко: "Я, ты, вчера, оно" Боишься паучков, Являешься целью моих снов. Инженер ты прекрасный, Важна в экипаже, Не точишь ты лясы, Не бываешь в мандраже. Любовь ты моя, Кварианская дива, Люблю я тебя, Не предам никогда. Огромная благодарность участнику под ником Какаракатица Избранные статьи *Darth sanchez *Мария *Лия'Зен *Александр Тетерин *Иуда *Наступление на Арлин *Операция "Деревянные кресты" *Таверна "Сломанный Хребет" Наши круглые статьи *100 - Таверна "Сломанный Хребет" *150 - "Сплав" *200 - Великая война с Отреченными "Иллюминаты" *Darth sanchez *Эмиль *Анна *Карл *Джон *Уолт *Дэдпул Интересные факты *Почетный член 501ого легиона *Предки были Ассассинами *Лично знаком с Дэдпулом *Конченый имбицыл *Пишет рецензии к разным фильмам *Обожает комиксы Кумиры teddy.jpg|Теодор Рузвельт, 26 президент США joseph_stalin.jpg|Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин HFord_troll.jpg|Харрисон Форд Николай Васильевич Гоголь (поиск).jpg|Николай Васильевич Гоголь 220px-Edgar_Allan_Poe_2.jpg|Эдгар Аллан По carmine_brothers_by_butterflyeffex-d4b8orh.jpg|Братья Кармайн frame|left|Рад видеть тебя здесь, комрад. Beautiful Tali.jpg tumblr_n6cxn7A2D71sv6ffzo2_540.jpg tumblr_n6cxn7A2D71sv6ffzo3_500.jpg